


A Way to Fix It

by bravinto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's night is way better than his day has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood And Pumpkin Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050645) by [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse). 



> Well, it says, coffee shop AU and vampire AU, but there is no actual vampiring or coffeeshopping in this story (only shameless fluff). But I wrote it for decadent_mousse and it takes place in her AU <3

The early spring day was relatively warm, but strong wet wind and sleet did nothing to improve Hermann’s mood. Not only was he annoyed and tired after the day of boring lecturing, but the dampness reached deep into his bones, making him ache all over. Puddles of slush at the edge of the pavement were way too wide for him to jump over, and his feet were cold and soaking wet. The thoughts of a hot bubble bath only made him scowl at the low clouds. Such a disgusting long grey day.

Luckily, Newton’s apartment was exactly on his way, which was merely a happy coincidence. Hermann sighed. If he were entirely honest with himself, he would have to admit that the coincidence was not coincidental at all, because it was he himself who planned to follow this route and none other. Oh, but what of it. Might as well come in and check on Newt, now that he was there anyway.

Hermann climbed up the stairs and unzipped his parka, fishing a key from the inner pocket. Newton had given it to him months ago, against Hermann’s weak protests.

“What if you forget something of yours at my place and you won’t be able to take it back during the day?”, he had insisted. “You know how it happens!”

“Speak for yourself, Newton. I doubt this is going to be a problem”.

“Okay then. Maybe you just want to come and cuddle me while I am out cold”.

“This is hardly appropriate”.

“Come on man, unleash your inner creep!”

So Hermann was visiting Newt sometimes during the day, when he had a free minute. It didn’t feel so strange and wrong now to enter the silent apartment and wander through the rooms as it used to be. 

Hermann took off his wet shoes and stuffed them with old newspapers. He looked around, but didn’t see Newton’s unconscious body lying around where it wasn’t supposed to. At least he’d made it to the bedroom this time (it was not always the case). Hermann went to the kitchen, made a cup of tea and enjoyed the hot drink and sweets he found on the table – Newton must have left them on purpose. Hermann smiled. Adorable.

After the tea break he went to the bedroom and was glad to discover that Newt was in his bed… at least, for the most part. Apparently, he had managed to take off his shirt (currently piled on the floor) and socks (peaking from under the bed) and started to peel off his jeans when sleep had overpowered him. Hermann shook his head, tugged Newt’s pants all the way down and folded them carefully on the chair. As for the shirt, it didn’t look too clean, and Hermann had no particular desire to touch it, so he left it on the floor for Newt to deal with later, thank you very much.

Hermann sat on the edge of the bed to tuck Newton in properly. He looked into his lover’s face, so unusually serene and motionless. Somehow Hermann felt even farther away from him than he had been all day. Was Newton dreaming? If so, what was he seeing?.. A powerful wave of _Sehnsucht_ rose in Hermann, and he whispered:

“I miss you, Newton”.

It would be so gratifying to hold him, if only for a little while! Oh, what the hell, Hermann thought, office workers, grocery shops and the rest of the world could wait for fifteen minutes. He took off his sweater and trousers (he wouldn’t allow himself to climb into a clean bed in clothes he was wearing at work and in the streets) and crawled under the blanket.

He let his head rest on Newton’s shoulder, and it felt just as good as he had imagined. He held Newt around the middle and took a deep breath. The faint smell of coffee, hair gel and sweat was familiar and soothing, and even though Hermann still missed Newton, _Newton per se_ , he felt himself relax into the soft comfort. The day didn’t seem that much of a failure anymore. Fifteen minutes passed way too quickly, and Hermann was enjoying this way too much to just get up and leave. Five more, he decided. Won’t hurt anyone.

He woke up, slowly, to gentle fingers running reverently through his hair, limbs wrapped around him in an octopus embrace, and quiet murmur at his ear:

“I wonder if a kiss can wake this sleeping beauty…”

Hermann felt his forehead covered in soft little kisses and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Seems to be doing the trick”.

“Mhm…”

Then his brain caught up with the situation and all the implications. Hermann looked up and froze. Newton was awake. It was dark. He had slept for hours. He was late _everywhere_.

“ _Scheiße_ ”, he said and slumped back down.

“What is it, baby?”

“I am late”, Hermann mumbled into Newt’s chest. “To the maintenance office. My apartment has no hot water since yesterday morning. I tried to phone them, but I couldn’t get through”.

“Yeah, better go shout at them in person. Always works better!”

“I will have to do it tomorrow, then… I think something’s wrong with the pipes…”

Newton chuckled.

“I could have a look at your pipes”, his hand slid underneath Hermann’s tank top and ran up his spine. “I’m very handy…”

“No, thank you, I would prefer a qualified specialist. Besides, I would hope to witness your handiness in other spheres tonight…”

“All yours!”, Newt laughed and tugged Hermann up so that they faced each other. “Of course, honey bun!”

“Honey bun?.. Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious, honey bun”, Newton said and kissed him. “Very serious, cutie pie. Sweet cheeks. Cutie patootie. Neato dorito”.

Hermann couldn’t help but laugh.

“What has gotten into you?” he wondered between the kisses.

“Into me? Nothing. _Yet_ ”, Newt wiggled his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’m very cheap, haha. It’s just… I don’t usually wake up with a sexy doctor in my bed. But I like this trend. Maybe we could make it a tradition?”

“God help me, I will never have my plumbing fixed”.

“Well, you can always use my shower. Or how about this: we take a shower together. After awesome slow morning sex.”

“It’s hardly morning Newton”, Hermann said, out of habit.

He found the plan immensely agreeable.

“Come on, don’t be a killjoy. Let’s pretend it is a very late morning. Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed morning sex?.. It is one of…”

Hermann shut him up with a kiss, smiling. The day was saved and the night was promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Sehnsucht - a feeling of painful longing  
> Scheiße - shit


End file.
